Umbrella
by WhiteMage103
Summary: Who does Buttercup see in the rain after a fight with Blossom? An Ace/Buttercup one-shot. Song-fic; song by Rihanna.


The rain poured heavily down the city of Townsville. The citizens hurried into stores and homes to avoid getting any more wet and kept warm among their cozy retreats. People rushed past the figure with a faded green umberella, who was walking slowly in the puddles on the sidewalk.

_You had my heart, and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

She kept walking with the umbrella slowly lowering to her. She mumbled incoherently and stomped a couple of times, but kept walking none less. _Blossom thinks she's sooo smart_, she thought. She grunted and turned the corner. A car rushed by and she jump fiercely away from it, before the water came flying by her.

_When the sun shine  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end_

Suddenly, she saw something from under her umbrella. She saw someone merely sitting on a bench, allowing the rain to fall on them. _Who would do something so stupid_? she thought and hurried over the the person.

"Hey, buddy, it's raining out here. You need to go somewhere!" she called.

"Eh, who cares?" the person replied carelessly and waved her away.

"You should! You wanna get sick or something?"

He didn't answer, but stayed in his spot. She walked in front of him and almost dropped her umbrella from shock. She immediately went into defensive mode to one of her arch enemies: the leader of the Gangreen Gang, Ace!

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella_

He looked up and she saw that he had a long gash running down his cheek. His infamous shades had lost a lens and a chip off the corner of the other. There were other cuts and a couple of bruises on his face. She didn't care though. HE was one of her worst enemies; she didn't pity her villians.

"Well, well, I guess my day ain't finished yet. Here's good ol' Buttercup here to finish it up," Ace replied in a sarcastic way.

"Cut the jokes. I know you have been up to something," Buttercup spat.

He just gave a half laugh and then groaned. He grabbed his side from the pain that just shot from the laugh. Ace tried to stand but it was harder than it looked. Buttercup just watched him with a scowl still on her face. She was still mad for him breaking her heart. Then _she_ came to her mind.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

Buttercup remembered the last time they laid eyes on each other. Three years ago, Sedusa, the filthy whore, had her hands all over him. That woman only wanted her evil deeds done and she knew that the Gangreen Gang was perfect for the job. Buttercup didn't need to be reminded of that situation.

"So what happened to you?" Buttercup found herself saying.

"I tripped. What do you think happened to me?" he yelled irritatingly.

"Geez, I was just asking. Who was it this time? I want to congraduate them."

_When the sun shine  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end_

"It was Sedusa alright. She escaped prison and wailed on us first!"

Buttercup stopped. Sedusa hunted them out just for revenge for doing time? That wasn't fair. _What am I thinking_? Buttercup thought fiercely. They deserve it; villians are villians.

_But Buttercup, look at him_, a voice said.

_And? Sedusa did a good job_, another said.

_He needs help! He could bleed to death or worse!_

_Go away! He deserves everything that gets thrown at him. _

_But Sedusa almost killed him! What about people killing the innocent? Isn't that your job to protect them?_

_Innocent? He almost killed Blossom and Bubbles! I am not forgiving him for that._

_That's the past Buttercup. You still care for him._

_NO I DON"T! _

_Then why were you jealous of Sedusa?_

Buttercup looked down and her face flushed. That voice was right. She was a bit jealous of Sedusa; she hated to admit that. Why is the conscious always right?

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella_

Ace was leaning next to the lamp post and still struggled to stand. Buttercup reluctantly stepped to him and held the faded green umbrella over his head. He flinched at her, then looked questioningly at her. Buttercup managed a small smile, but then straightened her face.

"I am only doing this because you are a victim of a bad guy. Don't get any ideas."

"Why? I thought dat the toughest girl actually had a heart," Ace smirked.

"Funny. I thought the same thing."

_You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(come into me)  
(there's no distance in between our love)  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because..._

Buttercup managed to help him and glided down the street. She suddenly stopped, when she heard the faintest sound coming from him.

"I'm sorry."

She allowed him down and looked up at his face. Their was no sign of any treachery at all; he actually for once that she had known him, he looked serious.

"Do what now?" she asked not believing her ears.

"I said I was sorry. You girls are always too good; I thought you were different. I didn' mean to break ya heart. If I had known doin' dat was goin' to start this, I wouldn' have."

"Don't apologize. I may actually like you again."

Buttercup's smile started to get wider.

"So why were ya in the streets anyways? Don't ya have a nice home to go to?" Ace asked.

"I had to get out. Blossom was getting to big for her shoes. I'm going back as soon as I'm done with you."

Buttercup picked him up again and flew to the hospital. Thankfull for the umbrella, she neatly closed it under the awning. Ace blinked in the overflowing light from the interior of the hospital. He looked back at Buttercup, who had a wry smile on her face.

"Well, until the next time you rob a store," she merely said and opened the umbrella.

"Yeah, next time," he repeated.

_When the sun shine  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath imma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we still have each other_

Buttercup stepped out into the rain and looked up to the sky. The night sky was trying to peek through the dark clouds; she could see some stars. Her heart fell and she turned around. Ace was about to enter the door, but he waved lazily at her. He turned again.

"Ace, wait!" she yelled.

Ace stopped just to have Buttercup fling her arms around his neck. The umbrella covered both of their heads and the handle was tucked inbetween them. Ace couldn't help, but put an arm around her. For once, she wasn't beating the snot out of him.

Buttercup's mind was reeling. First she hated him, now this? She didn't want to let go either. That was why her mind was going nuts. She felt like a kid, but a grown-up as well. The Professor said that adults have a time when they feel at peace with the world. Was this it? She decided an excuse saying this will be normal tomorrow.

_You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella  
Under my umbrella_

They let go, but Ace kept the umbrella over their heads. He was afraid someone would see them.

"This never happened, okay. Neither ya sisters or the gang know about this," Ace threatened.

"Trust me. I had enough teasing anyway from them."

Ace smiled and went under the umbrella. Buttercup looked up and saw his smile. He nodded his head and opened the door, as Buttercup turned to leave. She stepped intot the rain.

"You know Buttercup," Ace said to her, "you ain't so bad. Too bad tomorrow, things will be different."

Buttercup laughed and flew away with a lighter heart. _He is alright, too_, she thought.

_It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
Baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
Ooo baby it's raining  
You can always come into me  
Come into me..._

* * *

**Author Notes**: This my first song-fic one-shot on my favorite PPG pairing: Ace/Buttercup.

I am taking a break from my other fanfic for mental health reasons. This is just a sweet fanfic to pass the time for my other muse to relax.

This story takes place about three years after the awesome episode "Aspirations". That puts Buttercup about ten and Ace around 19/20-ish. That isn't too bad of an age difference, okay people! I figure that after that episode, one day, Buttercup may have made up with Ace. Too bad, that's just my mind talking. I sure hoped it happened.

The song is Umbrella by the talented, Rihanna. I loved this song and I used it was a base plot for this couple. I figured that Ace would be in a bad situation and Buttercup would somehow be there for him. I thought it was a romantic setting; being in the rain is so cute and angsty, both of which I really like.

Please review. PPPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!!


End file.
